inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilles de Rais
(Midfielder) |element= Earth |seiyuu = Iwasaki Ryou |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 020 (Chrono Stone)}} Gilles de Rais (ジル・ド・レ, Jiru do Re) is a knight and one of Charles VII's close associates. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"A knight of the French army who serves Dauphin Charles. He is calm, cool and collected but conveys dreadfulness in some respects."'' Appearance Gilles has pale skin and red eyes, with light grey bags under them. He has short jet/black hair and a black beard. He wears an armour suit that is black with gold outlines, as well as a brown belt that holds his sword. Personality He seems to be a proud and incontestable type of person. As a leader, he thinks that everyone would follow his orders. Plot He first appeared in episode 20 at the side of La Hire and Charles. They were then given the news that Jeanne d'Arc was present in the palace and La Hire suggested to send her away, saying that the rumours of her being able to talk with God were ridiculous. However, Gilles explained that some of the soldiers believed that she was God's messenger. When Jeanne came in the palace to talk to Charles, he allowed her to speak with him although him and La Hire both knew that Charles had put another person to act as the Dauphin in order to test Jeanne. He and the rest of the guards were surprised when Jeanne was able to find out that the acting Dauphin wasn't Charles himself. They were surprised again when she saw through Charles soldier disguise. Gilles and La Hire were then ordered to gather their troops and head for Orléans. However, they decided to stop and rest at a village, telling a protesting Jeanne to leave the fighting to real knights like them. After arriving to Orléans when Jeanne headed there with her troops, he remarked that she charged straight to her death. However, he and La Hire were then told by Charles to protect Jeanne in honour of the French chevaliers. In episode 21 after the match between Raimon and Protocol Omega 3.0 ended, Gilles was ordered the French soldiers to attack and to defeat the English forces. Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Gilles de Rais, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Impression Calling Horn (感動を呼ぶ角笛, randomly dropped from War Painters (ウォーペインターズ) in Loire Valley) *'Player': Charles VII *'Records': Enough Data (まあまあのデータ, have more than 25% of the player binder) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Gilles, five players from the same community master have to be recruited first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Faded Map (いろあせすぎた地図, randomly dropped by Nidaime Fuurinkazan (二代目風林火山) at the mall arcade in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': A Forthcoming Movie (ホロリとくる映画の話題, obtained at the game center in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Cutting-Edge Computer (最新鋭のコンピュータの話題, obtained at Kogarashi Manor) *'Record': Team Leader (チームの司令塔, obtain 15 hissatsu tactics) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Real Legends' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Igaguri Heads' *'Orléans' *'Real Legends' Trivia *According to the game Raimon visited his era in 1429 so he was 24 years old then. See also *Gilles de Rais Category:Chrono Stone characters